The Sacrificer
by darkSorrows
Summary: After Terra sacrifices herself to save the city, Beast Boy get angry and torn in two. He wants Terra to come back but he's not sure if he likes her more than Raven to have that happen. RaeBB !Warning! OOCness for Raven & maybe B.B.!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people who are reading this Fanfic! I hope you like this story since it is my first. I know that I'll need some help on all of my works so feel free to help me! Hope you enjoy.

Pairings: Raven and Beast Boy…of course

Starfire and Robin…small little parts

Story: **'Thought'** "Speech" ANY ACTIONS

**Chapter 1**

"We're working to find a cure to reverse the affect," Raven said solemnly as the team gathered around Terra's statue. Beast Boy placed a plaque of remembrance at her feet while Starfire followed with a dozen roses.

"Let's go team. There's nothing else we can do," said the ebony-haired leader. Starfire absently hooked arms with him and cried silently on his shoulder.

Cyborg led them out, followed by Robin and Starfire. Raven started forward then stopped; Beast Boy was still gazing at the statue.

"…B-…Beast Boy? Are you ok?" 'Why am I doing this! I'm not his friend!'

"…yeah…I'll be fine, it's just not fair. Why couldn't you help her!" His outburst startled her. "You should've helped her save the city! Maybe then she'd be alive instead of petrified in the rock thingy!"

Raven was taken aback by his accusation. "It's not my fault your little 'girlfriend' couldn't handle it! Don't you dare blame me for the mistakes that _bitch_ made!" Raven stalked out of the cave and flew away.

"Wow, I didn't think Rae would take it that hard. Man, I was waiting for her eyes to go all red and evil on me!" He recalled the last time he had seen Raven loose her cool.

--Flashback—

Raven lost control and grew to an extraordinary height. Black tendrils of power grabbed Dr. Light around his legs, pulling him into Raven's dark cloak.

Screaming pleas of mercy, Dr. Light grappled with the ground, trying to find something, anything, that would save him. Unfortunately for him, he got sucked in, then spat back out.

Raven, eyes still glowing a deep red, glided into a shadowed alleyway.

--End Flashback—

I hope it wasn't too bad for you to have to endure…sorry if it was. I know it was short but hey, its my first fanfic. Comments welcome!…and can someone tell me what flames are?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raven touched down on the roof and immedietly started pacing back and forth.

**'Azarath! Why does he have to be like that! Blowing up on me when I'm doing everything within my powers to find a way to cure that traitor! I mean who does he think he is anyway, bossing me around like that! Wait, why did I even stop and talk to him? Its not like I like him or anything, is it?'**

She decided to sort herself out by meditating. She took her lotus position and started her mantra. No sooner had she begun the first intrusion interrupted her meditation. Beast Boy, screaming like a little girl, burst onto the roof, with Cyborg in hot pursuit. An agitated Raven touched back down to the roof and got ready to get rid of her pests. Her first victim would be Cyborg and his stinkball.

Since Raven's attention was locked on Cyborg and his weapon, she didn't see Beast Boy (who was also watching Cyborg) running straight for her.

WHAM!

A very embarrassed and angry Raven was lying on her back. Beast Boy, also looking very embarrassed and frightened, was on top of her. The tips of their noses were touching slightly.

Emerald eyes met amethyst. Both saw something that puzzled yet intrigued them at the same time; a burning flame in the deepest reaches of their eyes. Could it be passion or just some pure hatred for something or someone, hidden from everyone else?

Beast Boy didn't have much time to dwell on this because he was soon encased in black energy and hurled across the roof and into Cyborg. Cyborg, caught unawares for he was just as entranced with what had happened as the other two were, fell over. As they fell on the roof the got tangled with one another.

Although still very pissed, Raven felt somewhat happy when she saw the stinkball roll over the edge and fall into the bay.

"What the hell do you two think you were doing up here! You guys know I always meditate up here! You better get back into the tower before I get really mad or else I'll send you into another dimension! Now beat it!" Raven roared.

Cyborg and Beast Boy untangled themselves and sprinted for the door on the roof to the tower. Beast Boy glanced back once and saw a red gleam in her eye. He hurried down the steps after Cyborg, thinking about what he had seen in her eyes.(besides the red gleam)

Raven, still fuming, stalked back over to the edge of the roof and resumed meditating. She was just starting to relax when Robin came up.

"Raven? Is everything all right up here? Beast Boy came into the common room with Cyborg and both were really scared."

"Yes Robin. I don't need a babysitter. I'm…I'm just…" Raven searched for a reason to cover up what she had done to her teammates. "I'm just meditating to find a way to restore Terra." Raven knew it was a lie but she kept her face straight and calm, like it always was. Robin believed it.

"Oh, of course. I should be doing the same thing. Do you need any time alone?" Raven thought for a moment, then nodded. "How much time do you need to think this over? I'm sure I can keep everybody away from you for a few days."

**'This is so great! I have unlimited alone time.'** "Uhh…maybe like a week or so. Yes, a week should be plenty of time for me."

"Alright, I'll go tell the team stay clear of your room and the roof. Good luck Raven." With his mind now buzzing with ideas for Terra and the announcement to the team, he left the roof.

_A.N. There's the second chapter! I know…its short but I hope I'll get more ideas while I type it. Some of the things weren't even in my written copy…hehe. Hopefully I'll get better for my future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of it! I'm also working on a picture that goes with my Fanfic! You might be able to find it on __ but its not up yet…actually I'm still working on it so I'll notify you wonderful people when I get it up! Kiss kiss! **Caitlin**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sound of the common room doors caught everyone's attention.

"OK everyone, Raven is going to take time off and search for a cure for Terra and-"

Starfire squealed and flew in loop-da-loops. "I shall go help friend Raven by singing the Tamaranian song of encouragement!"

"Wait Star! I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not friend Robin?"

"Raven would like to be left alone while she searches for the cure. That means not interruptions whatsoever."

A delflated looking Starfire sank to the floor. "Oh…I shall respect Raven's wishes in hopes that she indeed does find a cure for Terra."

Raven didn't come to dinner that night. her herbal tea cups and pot had remained untouched the entire day.

In her room, Raven set down the book she had been reading. **'I need something to clear my head,'** she thought. **'Herbal tea should do the trick.'** She got off her bed and checked the time; it was 1:36AM. Her stomach reminded her that she hadn't had any dinner. She walked to her door, which opened automatically for her.

In his room, Beast Boy was also thinking about having a midnight snack. He fell out of bed and morphed into a cat to stretch. After he had gotten a particular crick out of his back, he morphed back into his pointy-eared self and set out for the kitchen. He wasn't expecting to find anyone in the kitchen at this hour, let alone Raven.

She hadn't turned when he came in. He saw her silhouette against the moonlight coming through the windows.

She looked different somehow. Then he noticed that she didn't have her cloak on. In fact, she didn't even have her normal uniform on; she had on a tight-fitting belly shirt that showed off her flat, pale stomach. She had short shorts, not so short that it showed her butt but short enough to draw anyone's eyes, especially the changeling's.

He had never seen her out of uniform or dressed so… so cute… sexy even, now that he really thought about it. **'Wait! I can't be thinking of Raven like that! But she just looks so… whoa!'**

Raven had just reached for her teapot, which was on the top shelf, which had drawn her shorts up even higher than they already were so that you could just see part of her butt.

Raven had the feeling that someone, a certain green man, was watching her every move from the doorway. She decided to play a little game with him. She wanted, needed, to see whom he liked better: Terra or her. **'If he catches me and asks me what I'm doing, I can tell the truth. I'm here to get some herbal tea. And if he asks me why I didn't use my powers to get the teapot down, I'll just say that my powers are weak from so much meditation.'**

She decided to put her plan into action, starting with the teapot. Reaching up, she stretched just enough so that she felt her shorts rise up. Behind her she heard the sharp intake of breath. **'Yes! So far so good. Keep it going!' **She kept "struggling" until she had no choice but to climb up onto the counter to reach her teapot. That was when Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahem!" Beast Boy cleared his throat behind her.

"Yes? Did you need something?" Raven turned around and looked questioningly at him. Her plan was working, he looked nervous and a slight pinkness came into his cheeks.

"Uh, yea. I just wanted a snack, could you get a bag of chips from the cabinet?"

"Sure." She walked over and bento down next to the cabinet. She heard a slightly suppressed gasp as she bent down. She opened the door and got out a bag of chips and tossed it to him. "There you go."

"Umm…thanks. Couldn't it have been a lot easier to just get it out with your powers?" **'Instead of walking over there and making me watch your every move. Geeze! Girls! They're so difficult!'**

"Oh no! My powers are really low from all of the meditating I'm doing. I just came here to get something to help replenish them."

"Uhh…..what's 'replenish' mean?"

"…you don't know what that means? Ugh, I guess I can tell you." She walked towards him, looking at him through her lashes. "If you really want to know." She walked straight up to him and looked into his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"…yes…" He wondered why she came this close to him although he didn't move away.

"Ok then. It…means…to…refill…" With each word she said she came closer and closer to his face. With the last word her lips were and inch from his.

A.N.- Mwahahahah!!! (aka my evil laugh) You will have to wait until next chapter to see if they kiss or not!!! Ha ha!! Plz review!!!! Thnx!!! Much love to the people who bother to read this crap that I type!! 333333


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_A.N.- Update to the wonderful people who read my crap. If you bother to review (probably telling me how bad it was) please make sure to comment or make suggestions!! Thanks!! __**darkSorrows**_

Let us check back in with our friends at the Titans Tower, shall we? When we left them, Raven and Beast Boy were in a "physical" conversation…aka Raven's plan was in motion; her lips were an inch from Beast Boy's. Let's go!

Raven and Beast Boy stood there frozen: Raven enjoying her tormenting skills and Beast Boy frozen in shock and puzzlement. While in the positions that they were in they each noticed things about the other that they hadn't before.

Raven took in the broad shoulders that he had acquired, along with some extra muscles on his arms, chest and abs. His skin seemed to radiate a soft greenish glow that made his eye color pop. Standing slightly taller than her, her eyes were level with his chin.

Beast Boy also took this extra quiet time to examine his teammate. She had only grown another inch or so making her the perfect height he looked for in girls. Her hair had grown a little longer and had been layered so she had bangs that caressed her cheekbones, shoulders, and back. Her pale skin was radiant in the moonlight and her eyes had darkened into a blue-purple rather than their usual amethyst color.

While studying her eyes Beast Boy had unconsciously moved closer to her. Raven noticed this small movement and tilted her head upwards to look him directly in his beautiful emerald eyes. When his lips caught hers in a chaste kiss, Raven's eyes widened.

**'Oh my gosh! What is he doing?! He's…he's…kissing me? Maybe he does like me. Maybe even more than Terra!' **Raven thought. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and just let it happen. After all, it was her plan to see where B.B.'s heart lied and this helped her in her investigation of his 'love life' so to speak.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was panicking. **'Oh man! Rae's gonna kill me! Why did I have to kiss her?!…although it is a nice kiss. Alright, when she stops kissing me I'll run like I'm being chased be meat that wants to shove itself down my throat.'**

The only problem with his plan was that Raven didn't stop kissing him. She thought the kiss was pretty good too. So that's where they both stood. Beast Boy's hands had moved to rest gently on her small waist while Raven had put her arms around Beast Boy's neck to play with his hair.

When they finally came up for air they just looked at each other. Beast Boy finally pulled out of her grasp, said a quick, short "Bye" and started to flee. He didn't get very far, however, because for the second time that day he was encased in her black energy. Raven smiled as she brought Beast Boy back to her. She wasn't mad really, more amused than anything. The guy who had kissed her so tenderly a few second before was now trying to run away like his life depended on it.

As she set him down, she released part of her energy bubble so that only his lower half was unable to move. When he was set before the purple-haired beauty, he immediately started apologizing.

"Raven! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It just happened! Please don't kill me or send me into another dimension!" he whimpered.

Raven laughed. "Now why would I send you into another dimension after the most wonderful kiss I've ever received?"

"Because I… gave you the most wonderful kiss you've ever received? So you're not angry?" Raven shook her head no. With the shake of her head she also released the rest of her powers from him. "Oh…" Beast Boy looked down and away from Raven's bare feet.

Raven smiled at his shyness. "Beast Boy, of course I liked the kiss. It was from you wasn't it?" Beast Boy looked back into her face.

"You liked the kiss? Even though it was from me?" Raven nodded. "So this means you like me doesn't it?!"

Raven turned red at his guess. He had hit the nail on the head, which was unusual for him, seeing how he's Beast Boy. She stuttered and started backing away from him. He noticed her actions and chuckled. Her blush made her look even cuter. He reached forward and wrapped her in his strong arms.

"Don't worry Raven, your secrets safe with me." And with that final sentence he kissed her on her brow, both cheeks, and finally, laid another tender kiss on her beautiful lips. After, he let her go, smiled, and walked out of the common room with his bag of chips, leaving a stunned Raven leaning against the counter. Her thoughts in a jumble, she shakily made her tea, poured herself several glasses, drank them, and then took one to bed. That night, all she dreamed of was Beast Boy.

_A.N.- hehe sorry about the other chapter 4…I forgot I already had one up there and went and did this one. I think this one's better anyways though. Keep looking for more! Please comment if you would like to…they're always appreciated! __**darkSorrows**_


End file.
